Oh dear god its all about Damon
by Advanceforeverandafterr
Summary: Sometimes things don't have to be serious to be good, Sometimes things don't have to be logical to make sense...
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first story and English is not my native language so please go easy on me:)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Stefan on drugs!**

Damon is sitting in the living room in his favorite leather chair in front of the fire place ,when Stefan enters.

Damon:*without looking in Stefan's direction* Hello brother.

Stefan: Hello big brother!*says enthusiastically* Oh God I missed you so much during school today!

Damon: *raises an eyebrow*Stefan are you on drugs?

Stefan: Umm….what! No!

Damon: Don't lie to me young man! It doesn't mean that if I'm a homicidal vampire I don't have a set of rules , which by the way will be followed under my roof! Stefan Salvatore, if I find out that your on drugs you'll face the wrath of your older brother , you'll be grounded for a month , with no access to the outside world ,and you'll be confined to your room. Do I make myself clear!

Stefan: Err…okay. I'll be heading to my room now.

STEFAN'S ROOM

Stefan:*whispering to himself* Damn it! I knew it was a bad idea to hang out with Jeremy.…

*Damon shouting from the living room*STEFAN SALVATORE! I HEARD THAT!

Stefan: Shit…..

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**.**

**ELENA AND STEFANS'S SECRET!**

**.**

**Elena and Stefan talked on the phone few minutes ago, **** and decided they needed to meet in person. There were a few things that needed to ****be discussed. Currently Elena was waiting for Stefan at the cemetery, so that they could talk in private, that is if the dead 'dead' guys didn't ****have heightened senses as well.**

**.**

**After a few moments Stefan arrives.**

**.**

**Elena:Hey.**

**.**

**Stefan:Hey Elena.**

**.**

**Elena:So, what was it that you wanted to say?**

**.**

**Stefan:How about you go first.**

**.**

**Elena:Well better now than later *gives a nervous laugh* umm...Stefan what I wanted to say was...well, something happened, i didn't want ****it to happen but it just did.**

**.**

**Stefan:*curiously* whatever you have on your mind Elena, just say it.**

**.**

**Elena:I'm trying Stefan , but its hard.**

**.**

**Stefan:*calmly* Just say it.**

**.**

**Elena:Before I tell you anything you have to understand, I never meant to hurt you.**

**.**

**Stefan:Okay...**

**.**

**Elena:Stefan we cant be together any more. What we had was special but its not there any more. I..I... I'm in love with someone else! I'm ****sorry Stefan, I...**

**.**

**Stefan:Elena its al right, you don't have to feel bad about it. Love happens , we don't choose who we fall for it just happens*sighs***

**.**

**Elena:* enthusiastically* Exactly Stefan!*coming back to senses* You sure your not mad or hurt..**

**.**

**Stefan:No Elena I'm not. In fact I completely understand how you feel. Looks like we both found someone else at the same time...**

**.**

**Elena:*cuts Stefan halfway through sentence*YOU CANT BE SERIOUS STEFAN! You found someone else too?**

**.**

**Stefan: I am serious Elena. Isn't it amazing we both found someone special at the same time.**

**.**

**Elena:Yes! It is!**

**.**

**Stefan:And none of our feelings are hurt. And its like whatever happened ,happened for the best.**

**.**

**Elena:Yeah whatever happens its for the best. But what bothers me is why did it take so long, why was I so blind to not see it before, since ****he was here right before me all along*sighs***

**.**

**Stefan:*very uncharacteristically enthusiastic * Elena! OH MY GOD ELENA! That's EXACTLY what happened with me too!**

**.**

**Elena:Stefan! OH MY GOD STEFAN! I cant believe the similarities between our situations!*giggles***

**.**

**Stefan:Unbelievable! So whose the lucky guy! If he's been here all along, surely I must know him. Wait , wait let me guess! Its MATT!**

**.**

**Elena:No , no its not Matt! Stefan *nervously*I was worried about this more than anything a****ctually ** , but since we're both happy and moving **on, nothing else matters, right?**

**.**

**Stefan:* forehead becomes more crowded then usual because of curiosity and dread* Who is it Elena?**

**.**

**Elena:*frantically* I'm in love with Damon, Stefan! I know it hurts , that I'm leaving you for you brother , Oh god that even sounds horrible! ****but what can I do it just happened..**

**.**

**But Elena could'nt finish her sentence because of Stefan, who let out a blood curdling scream and started pulling his hair, causing Elena to ****take a few steps back.**

**.**

**Elena:Stefan I'm sorry ,I know I hurt you and your angry, but...**

**.**

**Stefan:OF COURSE Im angry and hurt Elena! How could YOU do this to me!**

**.**

**Elena:Stefan I think it hardly matters who I've fallen in love with, if it doesn't even matter that I've fallen in love in the first place.**

**.**

**Stefan:Of course it matters Elena!It matters who you've fallen in love with! How could you Elena? How could you fall in love with a man I've ****FALLEN FOR AS WELL!**

**.**

**Elena:...**

**.**

**Suddenly Damon appears**

**.**

**Damon:Hey guys! What are you doing in the cemetery, is it a new love spot for tragic lovers, it even fits properly since one of you is dead.**

**.**

**Damon started laughing at his own joke completely oblivious to the fact that the ex-lovers were glaring daggers at each other and planing ****their future with him.**

**.**

**please REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I'm back, just continuing because some amazing readers wanted me to go on. So enjoy!

**Bookworms! **

Stefan: Hello Damon, what are you doing?

Damon: what does it look like Stefan?

Stefan: err..Reading.

Damon: exactly Sherlock!*roll's eyes *

Stefan: can I read?*Damon looks at him strangely* I mean my own book, but can I sit with you?*points at the spot on the sofa right next to Damon*

Damon:*looks around at the enormous study room and numerous sitting places* you can sit anywhere Stefan…

Stefan: but the spot next to you looks very comfy..I mean comfortable*there is a huge pause and crickets are chirping in the background* what I m actually trying to say is that, that couch is the most comfortable here.

Damon:*raises an eyebrow* Okay, but utter another word brother and believe me you'll regret having a tongue.

Stefan*nods head and grins evilly the instant Damon buries his head in the book, oblivious to the dirty thoughts going through his little brother's mind*

Slowly and unnoticeably Stefan starts scooting closer to Damon and within five minutes he is sitting only hair's breadth away from his brother. Damon is so engrossed in his book that he doesn't even notice that Stefan's face is actually turned towards him instead of his book and is staring at him with lust filled eyes.

Stefan:*'God why the hell is he so _beautiful,_ look at him how can one man be this good looking those pink lips are so kissable , and oh how I just wanna caress his rosy cheeks and my god his _eyes _, I just wanna sigh all day just thinking about them…' Stefan's train of thoughts would have gone on if it weren't for the footsteps that are heard*

A few seconds later Elena enters

Elena: hello Damon…*glare* Stefan.

Damon looks up and Stefan puts space in between him and Damon and glares at Elena.

Damon: Hello Elena*smirk*

Elena: *smiles* what are you doing?

Damon: Oh I was just…

Stefan: _We_ were reading, apparently!

Elena: Oh now _were_ you? *raises eyebrows*

Stefan: Yes.

Elena: _Okay_ then I'll read as well.

Elena who still hasn't gotten her head around the situation that her ex is in love with her love interest walks determinedly over to the shelf to grab a book in order to win today's battle of the war which she and Stefan started three days ago, when all secrets were let out. Stefan stares at her suspiciously trying to comprehend how they would be fighting for Damon today. Damon on the other hand as clueless as ever ignores the unexpected hostility between the "lovers", shrugs his shoulders and continues reading.

TO BE CONTINUED

Sorry about the shortness I'll try to make the next chapter longer. But for that to happen you have to review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoa it's been long…. The reason for me continuing this is some really amazing people, who actually read this crap. And I thought I'd give it another shot for those people. Once again I'm really sorry for being such a great disappointment. Hope you like this update. Oh and on a side note I didn't check the errors cause I was tired as hell when I finished typing. Well in all honesty I never check the grammatical errors cause I'm way to lazy teehee! Anyway enough blabbering and on with the story. **

**Bookworms! Part 2**

Elena: _Okay_ then I'll read as well.

Elena who still hasn't gotten her head around the situation that her ex is in love with her love interest walks determinedly over to the shelf to grab a book in order to win today's battle of the war which she and Stefan started three days ago, when all secrets were let out. Stefan stares at her suspiciously trying to comprehend how they would be fighting for Damon today. Damon on the other hand as clueless as ever ignores the unexpected hostility between the "lovers", shrugs his shoulders and continues reading.

Elena: Damon?

Damon: yeah?

Elena: Make a little room for me, would you?

Damon looks at his either side, one currently being occupied by Stefan, who looked so deeply immersed in his book as if his life depended on it. And the other barely had enough space for Elena to fit in. Smiling towards her Damon indicated Elena to sit on his left.

Somehow being sandwiched in between the two people Damon actually had some relationship with felt odd. He glances around at both of them and continues reading.

Five minutes pass and silence emits from each and every corner of the room, that is when Elena slowly raises her right hand and softly places it on top of headboard of the sofa. Quietly she sneaks her hand behind Damon's neck in order to drape it around his shoulders. But something stops its advancement halfway through. Elena's eyes pop out as she realizes that it's Stefan's hand from the opposite direction trying to do the same.

Angrily Elena leans backwards and turns her face towards Stefan, whose also doing the same and glaring at her. Luckily Damon's head is positioned slightly forward which leaves a lot of space for the other two occupants of the sofa to get a clear vision of each other's faces, that could have been problematic if Damon's head was positioned at their level as he's seated in between the other two. Nodding her head towards Stefan's hand Elena indicates him to take it off of the sofa. In return Stefan glares as hard as he could and mouths to her "Get your hand off"

Unbeknownst to Damon behind his head *now they aren't whispering and they'd have to be stupid enough to do that since their mouths are practically right next to Damon's ears and of course he's a Vampire to so yeah, Stefan and Elena are mouthing instead and the argument goes as follows*

Elena: Get_ your hand off!  
_

Stefan:No _you_ get your hand off!

Elena:I told you to do that first so you get it off.

Stefan:No rule here says first come first serve so you get your hand off.

Slight movement occurs in between and Damon leans backwards obscuring both their visions. He gives both of them a brief look.

Damon: Enjoying your reading you two?

Elena and Stefan both provided the fakest smiles that anyone could ever produce, the one that practically screamed "Dear asshole an entire conversation went by right behind your head and you were completely oblivious to it, works greatly for me lolz"

Elena:Yes Damon I'm enjoying it very much.*More fake smiles*

Stefan:*nods and fake smiles frantically*

Damon:Good. *Returns back to reading the way he was reading before*

The instant Damon returns to his reading Stefan/Elena silent Battle resumes immediately.

Elena: So I think I told you to get your hand off!

Stefan: I think I told you to do that.

Elena: That's it I've had it *Grabs Stefan's hand and shoves of off the sofa's head board and puts her down at its place.*

Stefan: *Eye balls sticking out* you did not! *Throws Elena's hand off of the board and replaces his with her.*

Elena: How dare you! *slaps Stefan's hand causing him to yelp and grab it with his other hand to sooth its pain*

Smirking Elena puts her back near Damon's head again. Glaring Stefan slaps her hand for revenge.

Elena:*Glaring daggers *this means war! *Still mouthing*

Stefan *Glaring back* Bring it on sister! *still mouthing*

Both unconsciously lifted their hands simultaneously, both intending to inflict as much pain as possible on the other, struck their hands forward together. Since both took action together they missed out their intended target that was the other's hand, but instead formulated a double super effective slap attack. That reached a very unfortunate, very unsuspecting, very innocent target that was cutely minding its own business the target's fault was, he was only sitting in the line of the attack.

Upon impact several things happened simultaneously. The sound of a huge SMACK! filled the air. Previously the third occupant of the sofa that was seated in between was no longer there as he was laying a few feet away face first on the floor. And the current two occupants simply had their breaths sucked in as the dreaded the worst.

A while later and nobody moved or said anything. Damon still lay down on the floor in the exact same position probably still comprehending the fact 'what the f*** just happened?'

Another while later

Elena:…..Damon….?

Damon:*No answer*

Elena: Damon, you okay?

Damon*Still no answer*

Stefan: You think he got a concussion?

Elena: Seriously Stefan. That's even lame beyond your standards.

Stefan: Okay then do you think we should poke him….

_Suddenly_

Damon:*raising head only* WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!

Rising at vamp speed, Damon turns around, faces the two, glares at them and holds the back of his head.

Damon: Well what the hell struck me?...SAY SOMETHING!

Stefan:*pointing both forefingers at Elena* She started it!

Damon:What?*surprisingly*

Elena:What?*innocently*

Stefan:what? * cluelessly*

Elena:who we talking about?

Stefan: Oh no you don't. Don't you dare play that card with _me_. Explain to him what happened!

Elena:*Slyly* you sure about that Stefan? Should I start from the beginning then?*smirk*

Realization dawned upon Stefan as he knows where this was headed, he can't have Damon figure about his crush right now! It would ruin everything.

Stefan:*sighing he knows he lost today* Well you see Damon I thought there was a mosquito on your head and…and I sorta smacked it but it flew away and hit you instead…

Elena saw Stefan's story was hopeless and it wasn't going anywhere it was inevitable he was gonna suffer the wrath of Damon, It was only a matter of seconds …

3..2..1 Elena counted under her breath and screams filled the quiet night.

Smirking to herself she watched the live entertainment that was being unfolded between her eyes as she calculated the scores of the Conquering Damon quest

Elena:1 Stefan: 0

**I know it was really dull in the end but I was feeling sleepy and all and things weren't really making sense and I wanted to get the chapter done see I'm babbling now too. Anyway read and review and tell me what you did or didn't like. Once more I have to mention it was the reviews that I got for this junk brought me back to write it. So yeah thanks for reviewing.**


	5. Author Note!

**Please note attentively as this is urgent. I'm shifting this story to my other account , although I'm not eliminating it, this account won't be functional anymore because as mentioned before I'll be shifting this story to my active account '****Advanceforever S.K.A' that was previously known as 'Damonmylife' and I repeat I'll only be maintaining Advanceforever S.K.A now, so you may as well kiss this account good bye, lolz and yeah some of you may recognize me as the writer of 'Love in action'**** so yeah I suggest you all to follow my other account in order to check this story's updates. And if you haven't already then feel free to check my other stories as well, and if you wanna keep track of my fanart then go ahead and check my deviantart account as well. All links are provided in my profile page so click away and stay blessed!**

**P.S the links are for some odd reason not accessible on profile page or anywhere here so you'll have to go to my deviantart account first, there on my profile page **

**you'll find my current active account ****'****Advanceforever S.K.A's'** link under Deviant id :)


End file.
